Four separate tools can be bought to provide the devices and perform the functions of the present invention; however, they are expensive and sometimes hard to locate, especially far from large cities. This makes lawn mower engine maintenance difficult and expensive for the do-it-yourself mechanic.
Moreover, my present invention specifically improves upon my prior invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,339 by providing a C-clamp structure that was previously undisclosed, by allowing three-holed flywheels to be pulled, by making the tool more easily adjustable and stronger, and by improving valve grinding.
For wrench use the present combination lawn mower tool remains essentially the same as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,339. Thus, the protruding bolt again acts as a post to fit against the offset on the starter clutch housing. However, the rectangular bar as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,339 serving as an extension handle to provide leverage for wrench use is replaced by a stronger section of angle iron.
The section of angle iron newly disclosed in my present invention has four uses:
1. To provide an extension handle for wrench leverage by being secured end to end with the long rectangular bar by using two self threading bolts and nuts.
2. To provide a double thickness of steel for pulling Briggs & Stratton flywheels that carry two holes as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,339, and also to provide a third section of metal necessary for pulling flywheels that carry three holes.
3. To provide one of three sections to form a three sided C-clamp with a cut out jaw on one end for removing valves.
4. To provide one of three sections to form a three sided C-clamp for general shop use, carrying a pressure washer to line up with threaded torque bolt for clamp use.
For compressing the valve spring for removal or replacement of the valve, my prior patent requires a short section of angle iron measuring 2".times.1".times.1/2" welded at the lower end of the long rectangular bar, forming a right angle and extending out to one side of the rectangular bar, thus forming a figure "C" or a three sided clamp. This angle iron carries a thin section of channel iron with a cut out jasw on one end. My present invention replaces the welded angle iron and thin channel iron with a single section of angle iron measuring 6".times.1".times.1" on each side. Thus, it becomes possible to provide an oval counter sunk cut out jaw designed to fit the valve retainer and valve spring on one end of the angle iron to straddle the valve stem for removal of valves. Likewise, two holes are provided on the opposite side of the angle iron for bolting the angle iron to the long rectangular bar to line up the cut out jaw below a threaded torque bolt for use to provide torque for compressing the valve spring for valve removal.
The present tool may also be used as a C-clamp for general shop use although clamp use is not shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,339. Clamp use is made possible by securing the angle iron and the rectangular bar by using the same self-threading bolts and pressure nuts and wing nuts necessary for other uses. Thus, a pressure washer is provided on one end of the angle iron opposite from the cut out jaw end. Likewise, the angle iron also carries two holes for securing it for clamp use; thus bolting the angle iron to the rectangular bar so that the pressure washer lines up with the threaded torque bolt, thereby allowing the torque bolt to apply pressure for clamp use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,339 shows only the pulling of flywheels carrying two holes such as most Briggs and Stratton flywheels. This patent shows two rectangular bars placed face-to-face to form a double thickness of steel. About midway from each end of the bars, three properly spaced holes are drilled through the bars. Each outside hole carries a self-threading bolt with a nut on each side of the bar. One bolt temporarily carries a 5/8" nut. During flywheel removal, this nut is lightly threaded on top of the crankshaft. Then the center hole is placed on top of the nut and the nut acts as a base for the flywheel puller. In this position the two self-threading bolts line up with holes in the flywheel and the bolts are screwed into the flywheel holes, then the two top pressure nuts are tightened clockwise against the bars until the flywheel moves up.
My present tool for pulling flywheels provided with two holes remains the same as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,339. The earlier mentioned section of right angle iron replaces the rectangular bar, thus providing more strength because of the two sided construction.
My present tool also provides for pulling flywheels carrying three holes. Therefore, three self-threading bolts and nuts are required. My present tool also provides outside holes that are slotted instead of round to fit a larger variety of flywheels for flywheel pulling.
The section of angle iron welded across the rectangular bar two inches away from the post, forming a right angle on each side of the bar for wrench use as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,339 is also eliminated. Thus, my present tool replaces the welded section of angle iron with a short section of rectangular bar bolted to the long rectangular bar by two self-threading bolts and two nuts; thereby providing a necessary third self-threading bolt and nut and also a fourth for use as a spare for pulling flywheels carrying three holes.
Likewise, the removable short section of rectangular bar may be used to provide a triple thickness of steel for pulling flywheels that carry three holes.
The same round rubber disc as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,339 may be used in the same way for grinding valves that are not deep seated; and therefore, easy to spin.
For valves that are hard to spin my present tool provides a pulley and belt arrangement for use with a speed drill or manually.
Therefore, the round rubber disc also carries a rubber pulley and a round rubber belt temporarily wrapped around the pulley; also, a threaded handle bolt carries a small rubber pulley equipped with a metal band and a threaded nut and bolt for preventing the pulley from slipping on the valve stem. The pulley also carries a spring to provide the necessary tension for valve grinding.